Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (original version)
Not to be confused with the other JP4: Extinction (see the trailer at end of page). No bird flu involved here. This is my version of what Jurassic Park 4 could be like. This takes place in summer 2010 (current year at the time of writing) and features both old and new. I apologize for any cruddy Paint pictures (I'm no good at Photoshop yet). There will be a Behind the Scenes section explaining how stuff happened. Post your reviews in the talk page. I WILL NOT GIVE ANY SPOILERS. Although I have to admit some have beaten me to some ideas, but anyway. We now begin your feature film presentation. EXTINCTION IS FINAL...OR IS IT? Prologue The thick mist of the early morning covered all the eye could see. It was so dense you could barely see yourself. There was no life visible. Just a figure on a boat. Paul Emhart stood on the deck, staring out at the white wall of unending fog. Somewhere beyond that wall was Isla Nublar. He was one of the only few to know what really happened at the island. A rare survivor of the incident, Paul was a genetics expert at the InGen lab, a colleague of Hery Wu's, until the complex was abandoned 17 years ago. 17 years. Man, I'm getting old, he thought to himself. Reflecting this open a floodgate for memories. The tour. The electrical failure. The escape in the choppers. The T-rex wreaking havoc in San Diego. More importantly to him, he remembered his dreams about the park at its peak, with all sorts of wonderful species of dinosaur, some that never made it into the final plans. Others had already been started, but who knows if any survived on Isla Sorna after the incubators lost power. And he always wondered if any remained on Nublar, just out of curiosity. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a large black shape moving under the water, barely visible in the fog. Paul's eyes went wide. "How did they..." he said under his breath, before there was a splash, then teeth, then darkness. Chapter 1: Drumheller Billy Brennan peered at the skull in front of him, only inches from his face and still mostly embedded in red Alberta rock. Thoughts were running through his head about this important find. It was a Triceratops, but no ordinary Triceratops. It was part of a bonebed, the first real bonebed containing hundreds of adults. This was the 156th confirmed specimen. A truck pulled up on the ledge above. Billy didn't give it a second glance, busy on cleaning a horn. However a few minutes later, when he was startled by a voice calling his name, he finally looked up. Coming towards him was a joy. "Dr. Grant!' Billy yelled. "Hey, good to see you!" Grant came over and patted him on the back. "Sorry I'm late," Grant said. "I had to finish up down in Utah with Sampson and his boys doing Kosmoceratops. So, what's up here?" "Great Triceratops bonebed. Some guy called us and said he had found it while walking his dog." "Why is it always people walking their dogs who come across these sort of things? It's becoming a sort of cliche." Billy smiled and said,"We've got a tent set up already. Little chat, you think?" "Sure." They started walking over. "So what else are you working on these days?" Billy said. "Anything I can get my hands on." Grant shook his head. "They say the recession's over. I don't believe them." "Yeah." There was a pause in the conversation, and then Grant asked,"So anything in here other than trikes?" "Well, we can't tell for sure, but there may be a partial raptor skeleton, it's too fragmentary to tell..." Grant stopped. Billy looked back at him. "You still worried about Isla Sorna or something, Dr. Grant?" Grant caught up to Billy and said, "Oh, don't talk to me about Isla Sorna. You know I don't like to talk about it." They walked through the tent door, where they sat down in some chairs. "Although I have to say," Grant added, "It's amazing you pulled through since then." "Well, I was younger back then. We're all old now." "Unfortunately. I'm doing a talk tonight on pack behavior in Drumheller theropods, if you get some time off I suppose you can tag along." "Sure, I'd love too. What are you going to say if you get questions on...you know." Grant looked at Billy and said, "Nothing will get me on there and I'm not making that mistake again. That's all there is to it." Chapter 2: In the Wilderness "Sir." "Yes, Manuel?" "...You sure nobody can hear us here?" "Positive." "Then what exactly is the plan, sir?" "Wait." "Wait?" "Wait." "...Wait...OK, wait...What are we waiting for?" "He needs to come to us, not the other way around." "Oh, OK...Who's he?" "Gemini." "Oh, yeah, Gemini...Why don't we just strike first and avoid a change of plan? It would be much easier and---" "Manuel." "...Yes, sir?" "Let's just say every thing will come to rights once we do this." "Everything?" "Everything, my friend. Everything." Chapter 3: The Tyrell The man in black walked into the museum. There was a lecture going on in the auditorium. He went in. It had already started, so he found a seat, then listened. When the man walked past, Billy seemed to recognize him from somewhere, but where he couldn't tell. 30 minutes later, the lecture was wrapping up. "So, in conclusion," Grant finished, "the Drumheller albertosaurs were most likely pack hunters, bringing down prey that was not likely to give up without a fight, which possibly inspired this behavior unique to the fossil record of tyrannosaurs. My thanks to the Royal Tyrell Museum for scheduling this presentation and Phil Currie for lending fossil specimens," referring to the table to his left with a few bones, chewed ceratopsian horn, and Daspletosaurus skull, "And thanks to the audience for coming out to such an occasion this evening. It's been a pleasure." The room erupted with clapping. And the man in black got up and headed outside the auditorium waiting for the speaker to make his appearance and say hello. That man happened to be Ian Malcolm. ---- "Sir?" "Yes, Manuel?" "...Why couldn't we just take a plane?" "We don't want our names showing up on flight records. It's a risk." "But the truck's half-dead anyway." "*Sigh*" ---- "Ian Malcolm, as I live and breathe," Grant said, as he and Billy walked up to the mathematician himself. "Hello, Dr. Grant. It's been a while, alright," Malcolm replied. "10 years and you hardly look a day older. Where's Sarah?" "Where else?" "Ah." "Yeah. She sent this photo I think you might enjoy." Malcolm handed Grant his Blackberry. There was an image of a Corythosaurus. Rather than pursue the subject further, Grant asked, "You have a Blackberry?" "It works," Malcolm shrugged. "So I see this is Billy!" "That's me. Still in one piece," Billy replied. But they were stopped by a man in T-shirt and sunglasses. "Sorry if I interrupted, Dr. Grant," the man said and shook his hand. "My name's Edward Harrison. I work down at the MNS in Dallas. There's a possible dinosaur skeleton at Big Bend, and my collagues and I agreed that it would be a thrill to have you over to check it out." Grant looked at Billy, who said, "I think we'd love to come." So, Grant agreed. "Sure. I'll call Currie and ask him to take over our bonebed in Drumheller till we get back." "And I've got to get back to Dallas anyway, so I'll hitch a ride," Malcolm added. "Great," Harrison said. "I've got a private flight planned on Wednesday from Calgary." They started to walk out. "So what skeleton could this be?" Grant asked. "Well, it's a carnivore," Harrison said, "and a big one, maybe a Saurophaganax, if we're lucky---" And Grant almost did not notice a man in the shadows, staring at them intently... Chapter 4: An Uninvited Visitor In his dream, Grant was trapped in his house, with a pack of Velociraptors circling the property. He knew that he wouldn't be safe here for long, and soon enough one of them smashed through a window. He ran to his bedroom and locked the door, which started splintering from the raptors pushing it, and he backed into the wall, and glancing out the window, he saw a Pteranodon right on the other side glaring , and then the door cracked completely, and then... Grant woke up on Tuesday morning in his temporary home in Rosebud. Without a shout from his dream. No nothing. He sat up in bed, stretching, when he looked out the window at the sunrise. The Pteranodon was still there. Grant blinked, wiping the last traces of his dream away. The Pteranodon was still there. He threw himself out of bed, suprised. The Pteranodon was still there. And then Grant remembered: How the Pteranodons escaped the island and how he saw them fly away. "Well," he said to nobody in particular, "This sure isn't Oklahoma." In his pajamas, he managed to shoo away the Pteranodon with a broom. Then he made himself a cup of coffee, did a bit of computer research on Big Bend, and was prepared for the road ahead. Chapter 5: Calgary "Hello?" "Manuel, it's me." "Yes, sir?" "Do you have the two men with you?" "Yes." "Is it ready?" "Yes." "Good. I'll talk to you soon." ---- They met Harrison at the airport. He was still in T-shirt, but had shorts now too for the hot weather of Texas. "You're all here, then? Great," he said. "We've got some new finds down at the site, possible sauropod material. Need to be taken anywhere once we get to Dallas, Dr. Malcolm?" "I'll just do Enterprise Rent-a-Car or whatever it is," Malcolm said. "I just need to get down to the university." They walked on in normal conversation until they realized someone was running after them. "Is that---" Grant said, before the mystery person caught up with them. "Sarah!" Malcolm said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the island!" "Hi everyone!" Sarah said. "Well, the rex were starting nesting season, so I figured it would be the time to pack out of there before they noticed anything." Harrison looked intrigued. "T-rex nests, eh? Geez, yeah, that'd be a bit risky." Sarah nodded her head towards Harrison. "Who's your friend?" Harrison quickly said "Edward Harrison, I work in the paleo-business down in Dallas and I'm taking Grant and Billy here down to a new site and Malcom just back to Texas." "I was heading back to Dallas myself, but I wanted to pick up Ian first." Billy said, "You can hitch a ride, I suppose." "That'll be fine," Sarah said. "When's the plane?" "15 minutes, I think, so we'd better get moving," Harrison said, and they all walked off towards the gate. Then three men who listened in on their every word came out of the shadows and followed them. Chapter 6: On the Plane It was late when they finally got on the plane, so they slept overnight. In the morning Harrison said to Grant, "They have some pterosaur bits now. The place is becoming an ecological paradise almost." "That's why I want to get down there," Grant replied. "I've heard of Big Bend before but never got the chance to dig there." "They found Deinosuchus there, I think," Billy said. "I was over there once or twice before Isla Sorna arrived," Sarah said, "Working on Coleonyx ''geckos." "What time is it exactly?" Malcolm asked "Around 7 or so Mountain Time." "Blech. Earlier than I get up." Grant took part in the conversation, but he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Something just seemed odd, for some reason. To bring the feeling away he took another nap. ---- "Hey, Manuel, what is it?" "Text from boss. Says strike soon." "Figures. Where's Bill?" "In the bathroom." "I sure hope he put it on autopilot." ---- When Grant woke up, he realized what had caused his sinking feeling. They were flying over the sea. Immediately Grant feared the worst. "Guys," he said, "We're flying over the ocean!" "What?" Malcolm said. "W-we're flying over the ocean!" "The ocean?" Harrison asked. Grant stood up and was promptly grabbed by two gloved hands, one of which covered his mouth and one pricked him on his neck with something, and he started feeling woozy. He was unconscious within seconds. Chapter 7: The Island Vision was blurry. It took a while to see anything. Grant came to a few hours later. He was in a boat on the ocean. Not just any boat, but a rusty old fishing boat. The others were still out cold. He could now see what used to be their private plane flying off into the distance. "So much for service," he said. Gradually, the others came to also. Harrison was the last of those. "Ohhh God, my head...what happened?" he said. "Isn't it obvious?" Malcolm said. "Our pilot just ditched us." Grant sprang toward the motor and tried to switch it on. It was dead. Through the fog he could see land. But he knew immediately it was not the kind of land he'd welcome very much. "So this is Isla Sorna again," Billy sighed. "No, it's not," Harrison said, holding up a GPS. "It's Isla ''Nublar." "How'd you get a GPS?" Sarah asked. "You don't seem like the type of guy who'd carry one." "I like it around. Helps me find a Burger King or whatever I need to find." "Well, you won't find a Burger King in this hellhole," Grant said. "Well, you might," Malcolm said, "But we're the chicken nuggets." "Let's try to get this boat moving and build a signal fire or something." Billy said. They rowed off using a couple of metal poles in the boat. "Can I just..." Grant asked, "...Stay in the boat or something until someone finds us?" ---- "Now what, Manuel?" "Another message from boss. Says we did good." "Good. Let's get on with the plan." ---- "Whoa, stop," Sarah asked, and pointed. There were the remains of a boat, wedged up against a rock. They stopped next to it and Sarah pulled out a old, worn suitcase and a leather-bound book. The suitcase read: JURASSIC PARK PLANS. "Man, people would kill for these papers," Billy said. A Pteranodon flew onto the rock but nobody noticed except for Grant. There was something peculiar about it... "Hey," Grant said, and the rest of the group looked at it. "That's the same one I saw two days ago!" "You saw a Pteranodon two days ago?!?" Malcolm asked, surprised. "Long story. I can recognize it from the green markings under its chin." "Well, if InGen was a genetic madhouse," Harrison said calmly, "Then maybe there's a reason for it." He looked through the papers, not wet from being inside the suitcase. The Pteranodon just sat there, eating a fish. "Here," he said. "InGen had originally planned for a petting zoo with Pteranodon and some other dinosaurs, but because the pterosaurs were so dangerous they created a new, more docile species that could be used safely. Distinguished from the others by green stripes under the chin." "And completely destroying a fragile species," Malcolm added. "Grant, what's the book say?" "Apparently it's a journal," Grant said, flipping through. "His name is...was...Paul Emhart. Worked at InGen, the park failed, he escaped in a chopper. Then he got a new job, then retired, went on vacation in Costa Rica, decides to revisit his old work. Looks like his old work revisited him." "But what came out here and did this?" Billy asked. There was complete silence. Sarah was still looking at the Pteranodon. "If he's so different, I think he needs a name," she said. "How about Winston?" "You can call him Chuckles for all I care," Harrison said gruffly, and added, "Let's go." And suddenly there was a huge splash, and through the water you could faintly see a long and rounded mouth grabbing a large fish, a scaly back, and tail with jagged edges. Abruptly as it came, it vanished. "What the..." Harrison said. "That was like a giant crocodile," Sarah said. "Sarcosuchus?" "No, bigger," Grant said. "I think that was a Deinosuchus." "How ironic to be talking about something," Harrison said, "And having it bite you on the butt a few hours later." "InGen's got a lot still up their sleeve, then," Malcolm said. "We'd better head off before it comes back for seconds." "Yeah." "Agreed." "Same here." "Me too." So they quickly rowed up to shore and headed for a clearing to signal. Thakfully, as they walked along, there was no sign of anything, let alone predators. "Didn't they nuke this place or something?" Malcolm asked Grant. "They were going to," Grant said, "But the Costa Rican government didn't have enough money at the time, I think." Before anyone could say anything else, they came across a shed. Its door was open, but there were stairs leading into the ground. A rugged sign said: ADDITIONAL CONTAINMENT FACILITIES. "Well," Harrison said, "Someone's been digging." Chapter 8: Underground They went down the stairs into the dark. In the dim light you could see passageways. They walked on, when Billy stopped. "Hey," he said, pointing to a door. "Noises." Harrison pushed open the door, and the inside light flickered on. Inside was a startling sight. The Deinosuchus was contained in a pen with a mass of water and an island, the pen in a massive room. Except it wasn't contained. There was a hole in the fence leading to the outside. As well as the Deinosuchus, Grant could count at least 6 other tanks, each tank containing one or more of a different type of giant sea creature. There was a group of Elasmosaurus, a Tylosaurus, Shonisaurus, Jaekelopterus---and he was pretty sure that over there was a Megalodon. "Well," Sarah said, "This must be where InGen kept their SeaWorld animals." Grant turned around. "Right, we'd better get back and get help." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Harrison said. "If that thing's loose," gesturing at the Deinosuchus, "shouldn't we call someone, or Animal Control, or---" "Our phones got taken," Malcolm interrupted, "And remember how Animal Control handled the T-rex in San Diego?" "Oh." "Let's get back up there," Grant said. But it was dark and hard to see, and when they did find an exit it wasn't the same one. As they walked out, Billy opened another door out of curiosity. Nothing there, only darkness. When they had gotten out Malcolm asked Harrison, "So where on the island are we, having your GPS and all?" "Uhh, let me check...Slap-bang in the middle." "Great," Grant said sarcastically. And then there was an eerie scream, like a cross between a Velociraptor and a T-rex, and then what sounded like a stampede. They ran back, where the door next to the exit was broken open. The grass in front was trampled. "Huh," Harrison said. "Looks like we let something out." "Try not to worry about it," Grant said. "Let's keep moving." Chapter 9: Bad Timing Soon things became dangerous. "Get down!" Grant said, and everyone crouched behind the bushes---even Sarah. There was a Dilophosaurus nearby---and it was being menaced by a Velociraptor. The crew watched as the Dilophosaurus threw out its frill, snarled, and spit venom at the raptor's eyes. It hit is target, and the raptor screamed in pain, lashing out a sickle claw that impaled the dilophosaur and killed it outright. More raptors came and started to fight each other for the morsel. "Wait a minute," Grant said. "All the raptors at the park died." "Don't count on those being the only 3, then," Sarah said, and explained, "It's more than likely InGen created more as backup." "I think we should kind of leave before they notice us," Harrison said, "and---oh." Through all this talk the raptors had noticed the hiding people and watched them. Nobody noticed them. But now they sure did. Grant and everyone else bolted. The raptors followed in hot pursuit. Malcolm managed to throw himself up a tree, and then one of the raptors stopped and jumped up to try and grab him. "Hello, ugly," Malcolm said. "Thought I'd never have to deal with you again." Meanwhile, the others had scattered, Grant however had bad luck and was perched at the edge of a cliff with no way out except either down or forward. The raptor was about to jump, when--- There was a scream. Not a human scream, but rather, the same scream they had heard back after reaching the surface from underground. Upon hearing the scream, the raptors stopped abruptly. Soon one of them made a sound that was somewhat like an alarm call, and they all ran back into the jungle. "Well, that was lucky," Billy said, clambering out of a stream. Grant was still frozen to the spot. He seemed even more frightened than he was before. Billy noticed. "Hey, Dr. Grant. It's OK. It's over now. What is it?" "That's not what creeps the hell out of me," Grant said, and gave Billy a stern look and said coldly, "Nothing scares a Velociraptor..." Chapter 10: New Kid on the Block Clearly it was not safe here, so they tried to find either a working boat or signs of people. All they found was a clearing with a young Brachiosaurus eating the foliage. "Finally," Billy said. "Not something that threatens to eat you." The brachiosaur looked at them, and then returned to gobbling up a tree. But there seemed to be some noise. A thump. Then another thump. The noise got louder. Thump. THUMP. THUMP. Then Grant realized that things were not going to go their way for a while. Sure enough, a Tyrannosaurus---the same one that trashed the tour cars 17 years ago---crashed into the scene and was upon the brachiosaur. It didn't even have time to blink before its neck was snapped. The group just stood motionless, fearing that a single move would attract the T-rex's attention. It kept eating, until the smell of blood attracted something else. There was another thump. The T-rex picked its head up. The thumps kept getting louder, even louder than the rex's footsteps had been. "Is that..." Harrison whispered. "I'm afraid so," Grant whispered back. As it stepped into the clearing, Malcolm whispered, "How did it get on to Isla Nublar?" "That's the thing about Spinosaurus...they swim." The Spinosaurus raised its head and roared. The T-rex roared back. At once Grant knew there was going to be a confrontation, and it was an event he wasn't looking forward to ever witness again. But before either party could make a move... There was a scream. The same eerie, hybrid scream as before. Both predators looked toward the direction of the noise. Something stepped calmly in to the clearing. It towered above a human, 20 feet long with fearsome teeth and claws, richly clad in crimson feathers. It was a Utahraptor. And then it charged, forcing its full weight on the Spinosaurus, nearly knocking the larger creature over, and slashed its claws into the carnivore's flanks. But it turned out to be only one of a dozen that came out of the trees and attacked the spinosaur. The T-rex, knowing better, grabbed the dead brachiosaur and sped off into the forest. Within 15 seconds the Spinosaurus had collapsed onto the ground and, blood spurting out of its mouth, died. Then the raptors started to feast. "My God," Grant said under his breath. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. They didn't know what else to do. And then the first Utahraptor, which appeared to be the alpha female, looked at them and uttered a harsh scream. It didn't take a second scream. Chapter 11: Rescue? They ran. If they didn't run the raptors would almost certainly rip them to shreds. "What were those things?" Sarah yelled as they were running. "Utahraptor," Grant replied. "Twice as big, twice as fast, twice as smart, and seems like," Grant paused, "twice as vicious as any Velociraptor that ever walked this earth." But then hope appeared---in the form of the shore, and, coming up to the shore---a 100-foot-long sailingboat. Someone was waving their arms and shouting. Everyone was happy, but Harrison looked surprised. "That's---that's Emil!" he said. They hopped onto the boat, but Harrison stopped by Emil and said "Why are you here?" "Can't talk now my friend, see," and Emil pointed behind Harrison. The Utahraptor were about to get on the boat. Harrison bolted towards the other people. There was a creaking noise on deck, and the ship was off. "So how the heck are you here?" Harrison asked again. "I waited for you at Dallas, but when you did not come, I got worried." Emil held up a GPS and said, "I have one of these now, so I picked up your signal on yours to come and get you." "Oh. This is Emil, he's a friend and volunteer down in Dallas that came to get us," saying to the rest of the group, who were listening. "Whoops. Hold on everybody," Emil said. There were a few dark shapes in the water heading toward them. Emil gunned the engine. The chase went on for a while, and soon there was only one shape left that appeared to be a Tylosaurus. Harrison went to the back of the boat and threw a spare barrel at it. It did nothing, so he ran back. But then the Tylosaurus swam away as a bigger shape approached the boat. A fin cut through the water. "Great," Malcolm said. "Anyone got an M1 Garand?" The Megalodon followed briefly, before it too broke away as an even bigger shape approached, this time bigger than the entire boat. It was so big it could only be one thing, and that was a Liopleurodon. But soon land appeared. Emil laughed in delight. The only problem was that the land was Isla Sorna. Chapter 12: Revealed Emil had to land on Isla Sorna, for fear of the boat being destroyed by the monster. He stopped so quickly and so close to shore that the boat nearly beached itself. Before anyone could get off, however, the pack of Utahraptor stormed off deck. "How the..." Grant said. "They must have gotten on before and hid in the cargo hold," Malcolm said quickly. "That must have been the creaking when we took off." "I heard it, too," Billy said, and then looked behind himself. "Oh geez!" The six of them darted off the boat, and only a second later the Liopleurodon launched itself out of the water, the ship in its mouth, and then splashed back into the sea from where it came. "So much for rescue," Sarah said. It took a while for them to recover after the boat was gone. They just stayed near the shore, not knowing what else to do. Harrison sat down on a log and drank some water he had brought with him. While he was doing that, Emil beckoned the others to come over. "Listen," he said. "Harrison's a good guy. He is a friend of mine. But...have you ever felt...uneasy...with him around, or..." "Emil," Harrison said, "Can I talk to you for a sec? It's about rations." "One moment," Emil said to the group, and headed over to where Harrison was. "What do you think he means?" Billy asked Grant. "I don't know, really. Harrison's not really a menacing guy or anything like that." "Well, maybe we should just wait for when he gets back and tells us more," Malcolm said. "It'll be easier to understand when he---" A shot rang out, coming from the forest. They ran over, where Harrison was gone and Emil was there. He just had a hole in his chest. "Listen," he said in a raggedy voice. "He's---" "Just take it easy, Emil!" Sarah said, trying to cover the wound. "What happened?" "None of that Emil business, please," he coughed, "It's Manuel. But listen. Harrison. He's not who he says he is. It's all a trick, a puppet. It was his plan from the start. The flight from Calgary, the capture, the planned escape, he...rrgh...Just don't trust him. He'll kill you any chance he gets. He's got others to do it to. Get off while you have the chance, my friends..." And then he stopped breathing. Emil was absolutely right, for sitting in the driver's seat of a waiting jeep and with a smile on his face---the man formerly Edward Harrison---was Lewis Dodgson. Chapter 13: Dodgson The vehicle burst through the undergrowth, heading towards a plain with dinosaurs. "I used to hire fat, unreliable schmucks to get embroys that may not even be viable," Dodgson snorted to his two men in the back, Bill and Terry. "Those days are long gone, my friends." "So what are we supposed to get from the dinosaurs?" Bill asked. "Eggs, fresh bones, blood samples, anything you can get, really," Dodgson replied, "Hatchlings, if possible. As long as it involves DNA." "And why'd you kill Manuel?" "He was a risk. I know I shouldn't have grabbed him straight from the field. You need someone with background experience, trust...and preferably if they work at BioSyn. Manuel knew I was no good from the start and was about to tell the others. I would have killed Grant and everyone else on Isla Nublar and radioed you two, but there seemed to be some slight delays involving prehistoric sea creatures and Utahraptor." "Really?" Terry, the real person working in Dallas. "Boy, I can't wait to get my hands on some of those puppies." "You remember the plan?" "Yes," both men said. Bill added, "Get the DNA, get back to the mainland, sell any rotten dinosaur eggs or bones that are of no use, and buy out InGen from the proceeds. Open the new Jurassic Park, and voila." "Good. The first hotspot's about a mile northwest," Dodgson said. "Time to hunt some Gallimimus." ---- "What do we do with his body?" Billy asked. "I don't know," Grant said. "Bury him, lay him into the sea, I can't tell." "Um, I think we have a more urgent problem than that," Malcolm said. "What?" "You do realize that now that the Utahraptor have made it onto Isla Sorna, we've introduced an alien species to the island." "And what's that got to do with us getting off the place?" "New, intrusive species can cause disaster," Malcolm replied, sitting down on a log. "If they colonize the island like we saw them do on Isla Nublar, they'll slaughter every single living creature here. We've effectively caused the extinction of the dinosaurs all over again." "And for once I'm glad about that." "My point is, there are lots of things that are hard to kill on this island. Maybe even a super-raptor can't even kill one. But when that happens, they'll learn in the process of doing it. Every time they kill or don't kill, they get smarter, in a way. And if they get smarter, they'll eventually get off this island too, whether they swim or what. And, as we've all noted," he said, "Humans are much easier to kill." Grant paused. He knew Malcolm was right. But that was not what he paused about. It was about something he pulled out of Manuel's pocket. "Well, if that's our eventual problem," he said, "Here's our immediate one," holding up a photo of Lewis Dodgson. And then they were all taken completely off guard. TO BE CONTINUED... Behind the Scenes Prologue This was how far I got in my original Word script, and the prologue remains largely unchanged. Oh, and I know I said above I wasn't giving any spoilers, but I know what you're thinking: that is not a Liopleurodon. Sorry. Keep guessing! Chapter 1 I always knew Billy had to come again sooner or later. And I was dying to get Grant in Alberta; it's a perfect, perfect match. Isla Sorna references are essential early on to cement the point that Grant really is never setting foot on the island ever again. I made sure to add him stopping when he hears "raptor," I've always imagined him after the JPs being haunted by his memories of the raptors. Chapter 2 This was actually added last-minute, as I figured we needed a break before Grant's talk. This obviously introduces us to our (new) antagonist and "assistant." Dialogue-only is crucial during this chapter as its setting and characters would remain almost a mystery, a trick I learned from Jeremy Robinson's Antarktos Rising. Gemini, of couse, is code for someone---but whom? Chapter 3 Malcom is now another recurring character! But will there be more...? And Edward Harrison is the big new guy here, he'll play an important part in the story and will be closely connected to the rest of the group. The MNS stands for the Museum of Nature and Science (a real museum in Dallas). Chapter 4 A scene I've had in my head for a long time now. This has no purpose except to be comedic. Chapter 5 And now there's Sarah Harding to add to the crew. As you can finally gather this is an all-star JP. There are a few minor references that I made sure to add, as these will become vital to the story. Chapter 6 Grant, Harrison, and everybody else get mugged. This moves the story forward, and somehow this gets them to the island. This also intros us to one of our antagonist's other 2 assistants. I got the syringe idea from a Primeval novel (I can't recall which one---could be Fire and Water though). Chapter 7 So now the carnage begins. This bit is on Isla Nublar because I've noticed in many fanfic that all the attention is on Isla Sorna, because that's "where all the action is." Malcom's comment in the Lost World about "the only place where the geese chase you" is reflected here too, in the form of chicken nuggets. The Pteranodon from Chapter 4 finally gets explained and even gets a name---Winston. After Winston Churchill, of course. I apolgize for the Paint picture in this chapter, I needed a simple one of Deinosuchus launching out of water, and this Prehistoric Park pic is all I could find. I had to crop out Matilda (sorry, Matilda). And then the adventure heads underground...keep your eyes peeled. Chapter 8 So that's where the Deinosuchus came from! I also hope to take the first honor of a JP story with a eurypterid in it (Jaekelopterus). Billy opening the other door has become important (it let something out) and you know you're in trouble when you're in the middle of the island. Big carnivores...hint hint... Chapter 9 This is another recently-made chapter. It's only purpose is exactly what Grant says at the end. If something scares a Velociraptor, that's gotta be one heck of a something... Chapter 10 Let's face it, they're screwed. '' Our mystery creature is revealed at last. As stated above, they're screwed. I think now you realize why I call this Extinction. Chapter 11 Emil appears with his boat and all are saved. Or so far. An M1 Garand is the actual gun that Roy Scheider uses to blow up the man-eating shark in Jaws. Perhaps the only JP to combine Speilberg's movies. I managed to get it in because Jaws has nothing to do with JP. This also brings us to the big one---Liopleurodon, who I had to include. Chapter 12 '''OH. MY. GOD. How's ''THAT ''for a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I always wanted him back, and this sets a whole new level for the story. Not only do you have no way of escape from an island with vicious raptors you ''accidentaly introduced, but now you've got (gasp) '''LEWIS DODGSON on your hands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The story has officially become epic. Characters Humans (in order of appearance) Paul Emhart Billy Brennan Alan Grant Manuel Ian Malcom Edward Harrison Sarah Harding Bill Emil the Boatswain Lewis Dodgson. OMG!!!! Dinosaurs and other Creatures (in order of appearance, or when first seen and/or mentioned) Deinosuchus Triceratops (fossil) Daspletosaurus (skull) Corythosaurus (photograph) Saurophaganax (mentioned) Winston the Pteranodon ''Coleonyx ''gecko (mentioned) Elasmosaurus Tylosaurus Shonisaurus Jaekelopterus Megalodon Dilophosaurus Velociraptor Brachiosaurus Tyrannosaurus Spinosaurus Utahraptor Liopleurodon Category:Jurassic Park IV